tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Stiletto
This page is about the evil Dominicon Stiletto. For her heroic Shattered Glass counterpart, see Stiletto (SG). Stiletto's life has always been about control -- controlling herself, controlling others. As a member of the Dominicons, Stiletto is in charge of the ground forces half of the team, as well as any infantry units assigned to a Dominicon mission. In robot mode, she is powerful, and heavily armored, with enough firepower to level a city. In tank mode, she's even tougher, with Guardian-class armor and a turret-mounted cannon. She is fanatically loyal to her commander, Knightmare, more so than to any other higher in rank, especially since the Dominicons separated from Megatron. While intelligent and an excellent strategist, she sometimes tends to think with her fists. With the other Dominicons, she merges to form Dominicus, as the lower torso. Description :Despite anything you may have seen to the contrary, I assure you: this is Stiletto. All thirty-three feet of her. :Economy-sized and fun for the whole family, the Dominicon Executive Officer standing before you looks as though she could crush you just by thinking about it really hard. Her shoulders are broad and heavily armored, leading down to thickly boxed arms. On the underside of each of her arms are the vestigial remains of tank treads. Her frame narrows slightly at the waist before opening up into gigantic hips. Rounded thighs lead to the classic boxy "boot" at the end of each leg. Her face is distinctly feminine, and thick wires curled into braids ripple down from the top of her head like dreadlocks. :One brilliant feature that stands out about her is the cannon. The massive cannon. The massively massive cannon brandished on the outside of her left arm, Megatron-style. It looks as though it might be able to do something almost as unpleasant as Megatron's, too. If that isn't enough to look at, check out the twin missile launchers, one on each shoulder. :Her entire body is painted in a nice, velvety black, highlighted with vibrant red. Royal Dominicon sigils decorate her at various intervals. :Check out Stiletto. Hope she lets you live long enough to enjoy the view. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' Member of a rather easygoing (for Decepticons) outpost of misfits into a well-trained and deadly team by Illarion. 'MUX History:' Former member of the Decepticons' Assault Infantry division. Plans to upgrade the Dominicons into a combiner team were postponed due to lack of resources until 2014. That year all the Dominicons finally began the process of being upgraded to a combiner team. In 2015, she witnessed a battle between Knightmare and Megatron. When Starscream intervened, the Domincons merged for the first time to form Dominicus. Megatron, however, showed his even greater power as he dispatched the combiner with one shot of his anti-matter cannon. After that, the Dominicons left the Decepticons and took off on their own. In 2018 the Dominicons became defending neutrals from Decepticon aggression, including defending the industrial town of Valvolux. OOC Notes Member of the Dominicons, an OFC would-be gestalt on TFU. Logs/Posts Jun 09 - Gulf of Mexico Report Last night, Scourge and I decided to try to capitalize on the foolish humans' environmental dilemma by fixing the problem on the oil rig in the gulf, and taking it to produce more than an ample supply of energon for the Empire. Megatron himself came to oversee the operation, but our efforts were hindered by the arrival of the Autobots and this… Thing… . It crimped the line under the water, and engaged Megatron when the Autobots showed up. Scourge engaged Swish, while I took on that pathetic excuse for a warrior, Warlord. Megatron was wounded in the encounter, and Scourge sustained several severe injuries, so we were forced to retreat from our endeavor. According to Scourge, this is the second time this monstrosity has attacked us from out of the deep. The Empire demands answers! Jun 15 - In Starscream's Absence... "While Starscream is recovering, I am personally taking up his responsibilities until he returns to active duty. Megatron has ordered the Decepticons to take advantage of the humans' environmental plight, and advised that we hit other refineries. Given the tactical distance from Autobot City, I have done some research and uncovered one of the largest producers of oil was at our very doorstep all along: Reliance Jamnagar Complex, Jamnagar, India. It's located on the west coast here. (Coordinates inserted). According to my information, it produces nearly 1.5 million barrels of oil *a day*, and it's ripe for the taking. I will require some logistic support, air cover, and further ground support to take as much as quickly as possible, while minimizing the possibility of coming into conflict with the Autobots. As much as I enjoy scrapping those weaklings, it isn't efficient and it often spoils the overall take. Volunteers, sound off. Lest I come pick you myself.... Jamnagar Report We have captured and are holding the Jamnagar Oil Refinery; we have also captured the Autobot known as Warlord. Executive Officer Starscream has taken the enemy into custody for experimentation, as he was not of any normal design. Forcefield generators are in place to protect the spoils of war until we can extract the oil from the facility - heavy guard is recommended to ward off further Autobot assaults. For the Empire! Players This character is available for application. She has been temped by AbsyntheNocturne, Sydney in 2014, and CalihexInmate in 2019. Category:available Category:Characters Category:Former Decepticons Category:Dominicons Category:Female Characters Category:FCs Category:OFCs Category:Transformers